


Thrash that!

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Classic is a broad term!





	Thrash that!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I happen to LOVE thrash Metal, but Sammy, probably not ;) Also, before someone points it out to me, I know AC/DC and Slayer are not Thrash metal, LOL! And so does Sammy ;)

Squealing guitar notes come rushing out of Baby’s speakers and Dean instinctively drums his hands on her steering wheel, earning an eye roll and tight finger grip of the dash, from Sam.

“It’s a classic!”

Sam grits his teeth and huffs. “AC/DC’s _If You Want Blood_ is a classic, I’ll even go so far as to say that Slayer’s _Show No Mercy_ was a classic, but Hobbs Angel of Death’s _Crucifixion_ is **not** , and I’d really love if we didn’t end up in a flaming ball of twisted chrome whilst listening to Thrash Metal.”

“Sammy, you have NO taste!”


End file.
